Missing You
by Zuvios Gemini
Summary: Lem misses Chuck. What's a guy to do? ChuckxLem. R&R PWEASE! rated T just ta be safe


**A/N: Hey guys. So here's a little fluffy fic for you peoples. :3 I'm just experimenting with this couple, so bare with me. I saw Planet 51 and, like everyone else, that one scene sparked a bunny in my brain. O.o**

_**Playlist:**_

_**- **__**In my Head**__** by Jason Derulo**_

_**- **__**Show me what I'm looking for**__** by Carolina Liar**_

_**- **__**Sleeping Sun**__** by Nightwish**_

**Hahaha those songs only made the bunny bigger. xD**

**Sorry for the long note. **

**ENJOY!!! R&R pwease. w**

It had hardly been two weeks since Chuck had gone back to his home planet, and Lem found it hard not to think and wonder.

Did he get home?

Were there people waiting for him?

Did he miss Rover? Or Skiff? Or Neera?

… Did he miss him?...

Every day, that same question would pop into Lem's head, and he would angrily shove it away. It didn't matter if Chuck missed him or not. He wasn't coming back.

Sighing, Lem resumed mopping the planetarium floors. Although he had been fired after Chuck's arrival, they gave him his job back. They were still considering giving him a better job, instead of the janitor, but for now, he just cleaned.

He chuckled as he mopped over a familiar mark in the floor. As much as he had tried to buff it out, there was still a noticeable mark from when the astronaut had knocked down the huge mobile that hung over the main hall. That was the first day they had met. His smile faded.

Lem picked up the bucket of water and moved to a new spot. "Aww, who am I kidding. I miss him." He groaned, frustrated. "Miss who?" Lem jumped and nearly knocked over the water bucket. Skiff stood in the doorway, careful not to tread on the newly-cleaned floor. Lem sighed again and went back to cleaning.

Since Lem didn't answer, Skiff repeated himself. "You miss who?" He watched as Lem's steady strokes slowed to a stop. He sighed once again and leaned on the mop. "No one, Skiff." He mumbled.

Skiff made a face and stepped carefully onto the main floor, Rover following at his heels. "Why won't you tell me?" Lem shrugged and put the mop down. He took out a rag and some cleaning fluid and began to clean the counters. Skiff and Rover watched silently for a moment or two before Skiff spoke again. "C'mon, you can tell--"

He stopped abruptly when Lem threw the rag in his hand on the counter. "I don't want to talk, Skiff." Lem said through clenched teeth. He picked up the rag and bottle and brushed past Skiff. He proceeded to clean some of the exhibits. Skiff looked down at Rover and shrugged, who in turn attempted to do the same.

Skiff decided he should just stop talking, since it only seemed to be making Lem upset. He sat down on a nearby bench and observed his friend. He watched as Lem took out his frustration on the exhibits, viciously scrubbing them over and over, even when they were virtually spotless. The way Lem's face was pinched up in a mixture of anger and hurt worried Skiff.

He patted Rover's head after he felt the gentle nudge on his leg. "He'll be okay." He said just loud enough for Rover to pick up. "I hope…" He added.

"I'll be alright." Okaaay so maybe he had heard him. "Really." Lem added quietly as he struggled with a particularly stubborn spot in the scale model of Traxon 5, a neighboring star. Skiff shook his head.

He had known Lem almost his whole life. He and Lem knew everything about each other, and one thing Skiff knew the best about Lem was that he was never good at expressing his feelings. Lem and Neera had finally gotten together after Lem had been watching her for what seemed like forever. That was proof enough for Skiff that he was right. But Skiff was pretty sure it wasn't Neera that was causing Lem to act like this.

Skiff wasn't just going to sit there and let Lem suffer, so he tried another tactic. "Sooo. How are you and Neera doing?" He asked cautiously. He noticed Lem's step falter as he was moving to a new model. "Fine." Lem answered shortly. He shrugged along with his answer, trying to act nonchalant.

Skiff raised an eye ridge and stood. He waited until Lem picked up the mop and began to clean the floors again. He pressed on. "Talked to the Professor lately?" Skiff asked. "No." Lem threw over his shoulder. "Oh okay." Skiff turned and looked out the large window. Lem stopped mopping and looked at Skiff.

"Why?" He inquired. "Oh nothing. Just trying to, you know, start a conversation." Skiff answered, carefully keeping his face emotionless. Lem gave Skiff a weird look, but went back to mopping the already clean floor. "Just thought maybe you wanted to know that they might have spotted a spaceship in the atmosphere today." Skiff baited.

He watched out of the corner of his eye as Lem stopped completely, almost frozen mid-step. Lem tried to keep the interest out of his voice. "Oh really." Knowing he had caught Lem's attention, Skiff fought the urge to smile as he answered. "Yea. They haven't leased anything to the public yet, I was able to get some stuff out of the Professor today." Lem nodded. "That's. that's cool." He struggled to keep his tone uninterested.

Skiff was growing impatient. "Yep. Top-secret government info." He paused momentarily before continuing slowly. "You, uhh. You wanna know?" Lem shrugged. "If you want to tell me, sure." He jumped for the second time that day when Skiff whirled around and began yelling. "Oh come ON, Lem! You're bad at showing your feelings, but you're just downright HORRIBLE at hiding them!"

Lem blinked before answering suspiciously. "And what is that supposed to mean, Skiff?" He turned and fully faced his friend, who did what we humans would call a 'palm-forehead' and shook his head. "Hopeless. Absolutely hopeless. You think you're the only one who sees what you do and how you act, but you're wrong." He lectured, his voice back to its normal volume. "I see it, Lem. Neera sees it, Eckle sees it, heck, even ROVER sees it, and he's a robot! Even your parents see it."

Lem's mouth was hanging slightly open. This was a side of Skiff he had never seen before. It wasn't his usual geeky, comic book-reading, paranoid-but-happy-go-lucky self. Standing in front of him was a concerned, serious, and (for all intents and purposes), more mature Skiff; not the Skiff he grew up with.

It took Lem a second to realize that Skiff was talking again. "I know you know what you look like and what you act like, but what you think you see, isn't what we see. The Lem we all know and understand is gone. He's been replaced by this moody, short-tempered stranger who can't hold a conversation, and walks around like a mind-controlled zombie from Humanics 2." Lem almost felt like flinching at all the accusations Skiff was throwing at him.

"I… I don't act like that…" Lem's voice was weak and unsure. Skiff pointed a finger at Lem's chest. "You DO, and you're worrying us." Lem could no longer look at Skiff, so he let his gaze drop to the floor. "I'm worried enough as it is, but when you, my best friend, can't tell me what's bugging you, it becomes a problem." Skiff went on. Lem wanted to sink into the floor.

Skiff's voice was softer as he spoke again. "I'm here for you, Lem. I've always been here and I always will. So I don't get why you can't tell me what's got you so down." He approached Lem and gently put a hand on his shoulder. "You can talk to me." He offered. Lem, who was still looking at the ground, mumbled. "I know, Skiff."

He turned away and wiped his arm across his face. Lem couldn't believe he was crying. Either Skiff hadn't noticed, or he was nice enough to not say anything. Lem searched for something, anything, to say to his concerned friend. "I…" He started. Skiff waited. "…I miss him, Skiff…" His shoulders slumped and he turned to face Skiff once again.

Skiff saw the aquamarine tears in Lem's eyes and on his cheeks, but said nothing. "Every day. Every waking minute. I just can't help but miss him." Lem shook his head and squeezed his eyes shut. A fresh trail of tears made their way down his face. He once again tried to wipe the tears away, but they seemed never-ending.

Skiff was pretty sure he already knew the answer, but he asked anyways. "Who?" Lem walked over to the massive window and leaned his forehead on it, welcoming the cool sensation on his hot skin. "Don't make me say it, Skiff. Please…" His voice was barely audible as he looked down on the town of Glipforg.

Lem's depressed demeanor turned suddenly malevolent as he unleashed a torrent of emotion on an unprepared Skiff. "That idiot! He almost got us all killed! He could have landed in anyone's backyard, but he had to land in mine! He could have shown up during anyone's shift, but he had to show up during mine!" With each violent outburst, Lem was slowly sinking to the floor. His voice sounded strained and angry.

He pounded the glass with a tight fist as he continued. "He could have been friends with anyone, but he had to become mine!" Skiff and Rover watched helplessly as Lem began to sob in between words. "He could have… caught anyone's attention… but he had to catch mine!"

Skiff opened his mouth to say something when he heard footsteps behind him. He turned and his jaw dropped even more than before.

Lem didn't hear the approaching footsteps as he choked out another accusation. "Of all the people on this planet, I had to be the one; the one to save him; the one to befriend him and help him; the one to…" He stopped and wrapped his arms around his shoulders tightly. They offered little comfort from the aching pain in his chest.

"I had to be the one to fall in love with him…" Lem barely whispered; his anger spent. He opened his eyes; he didn't realize he had closed them; and saw a tall shadow covering him. The tears still shone on his green skin as he quietly spoke. "Skiff, I don't want you hovering over me."

"I'm, uhh, over here? Where you left me?" Skiff's voice came from the doorway.

"Then how--" Lem started to turn but stopped when he looked at the shadow again. He knew that frame.

"Wow, you're really pissed at whoever you're talking about." A voice spoke with a gentle chuckle.

Lem could not will his body to move. He knew that deep voice. Slowly, he stood up but didn't dare turn around. He looked at his reflection in the glass and saw not only himself, but a taller alien figure standing behind him. His heart threatened to pound right out of his chest. He turned bit by bit and found himself face-to-face with a broad chest in a familiar navy blue uniform. Did he dare look up?

His eyes traveled up the chest, to the broader shoulders, up the pale neck. He saw the smile he had missed so much. He gazed into the cerulean blue eyes that, in return, gazed back into his own dark green ones. He fought the urge to reach up and touch the short ginger hair that had seemed so strange to him not long ago.

For a second, neither of them moved. They just looked at each other, taking in every detail that their sensory memory could hold at that moment. Skiff smiled and stepped quietly backwards and out the door with Rover not far behind.

Lem finally found his voice, but it came out weak; shocked. "How… how much did you hear?" He looked down. "Hmm. Enough to know you hate me." Lem's head snapped up at Chuck's response. There was panic in his eyes as he searched frantically for something to say. Chuck spoke before he could. "You hate me. Because of what I did. And, I get that. I deserve it. Leaving really hurt you, even if I didn't know. I shoulda seen it before I left. Actually," he chuckled. "I didn't get more than halfway home before I turned around and came back."

Lem's mind had gone blank, and he could find no words that seemed right. All he could do was stare at the alien in front of him. His heart sped up again as Chuck gently tilted his head up with his finger. He wrapped his strong arms around Lem's waist and lifted him completely off the ground so that they were at eye level. He smiled Lem's favorite lopsided smile.

"You fell in love with me?" Lem said nothing. He still couldn't get his voice box to function correctly. "Did you really?" Chuck's expression turned serious as he searched Lem's face. Lem could hold back no more.

He tangled his fingers gently in Chuck's hair and pulled him closer. Chuck closed the space with a searing kiss. A surge of electric pleasure roared through Lem's body. He had never felt anything like it, not even with Neera. He closed his eyes and held the older man tight. His grip tightened as he felt Chuck's tongue enter his mouth. They explored every inch of each other's mouth. Lem pulled back.

Both of them were panting for breath. Lem's green skin turned slightly red as he realized what he had just done. He also noticed he had wrapped his legs unconsciously around Chuck's waist. Chuck smiled and gave Lem a gentle peck on the lips, making Lem turn even redder.

"You never answered me. Did you mean it?" Chuck asked quietly. Lem nodded slowly and captured Chuck's lips in his own once again. They kissed quietly for a second or two. Chuck broke the kiss with a smile. "Glad to hear it. I only came back here for you."

Lem's face split into a smile as he threw his arms around Chuck's neck. New tears were forming in Lem's eyes, but he didn't care. Chuck held the smaller male tight as he smiled. Lem finally managed to speak, even if it was only a whisper. A simple, breathy whisper in Chuck's ear.

"Thank you."


End file.
